playstationallstars2_alexray35fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
''Rachet & Clank ''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_wiki'' is a 3D platformer/shooter developed primarily by Insomniac Games, for the PS2, PS3, PSP, and PSVita. Series description The games take place in a science fiction setting and follow the adventures of Ratchet (an animalistic human-like alien known as a Lombax, who is a mechanic) and Clank (a diminutive, sentient robot) as they travel through the universe, saving it from evil forces, such as Dr. Nefarious, on a regular basis, with the help of the bumbling Captain Qwark. The series is noted for the inclusion of many exotic and unique, over the top weapons and devices, something that Insomniac Games also expanded into their other games like the Resistance series.http://www.ratchetandclank.com/ Connection With All-Stars *Ratchet & Clank appear as playable characters using many of the weapons from their series. Mr. Zurkon also appears as a weapon used by Ratchet and Aphelion is used in his Level 3 Super Move. *Metropolis appears as a stage, and is a mash up of the Ratchet & Clank and the God of War series. Captain Qwark from the series also appears in the stage, and can eventually be seen being attacked by a Hydra in the background of the level. *The Nanotech Crate , Razor Claws and Fusion Bomb also appear in the game as items. *The stage San Francisco is a mash-up between Resistance and Ratchet & Clank. Dr. Nefarious makes an appearance. *Captain Qwark appears as Ratchet & Clank unlockable minion. *Dr. Nefarious appears as an minion, added for free after Patch 1.07. He is unlocked after reaching rank 80 with 3 different characters. *Zoni and Azimuth appear as DLC minions. Connection With All-Stars 2 *Ratchet, Clank, Qwark and Dr. Nefarious are playable characters. Mr. Zurkon also appears as a weapon used by Ratchet. *'Metropolis' appears as a stage, and is a mash up of the Ratchet & Clank and the God of War series. *The Nanotech Crate, Razor Claws, Fusion Bomb, Groovitron and Qwack-O-Ray also appear in the game as items. *Azimuth, Orvus, Scrunch and Lawrence appear as an unlockable minions. *Zoni as DLC minion and DLC costume from Clank. *Tyhrranoid Momma, Zurgo, Klunk, Percival Tachyon, Voz and Derk appears as Mini Bosses. *Dr. Nefarious appears as a Boss. *Gold Bolt appears as a relic Trivia *The Ratchet & Clank series has 16 games, making it one of the three series to have the most games represented, with the other two being Buzz! and ''Metal Gear.'' Series Games *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS2/PSN) 2002 *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' (PS2/PSN) 2003 *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' (PS2/PSN) 2004 *''Ratchet & Clank: NEXUS''- Cancelled (PS2) 2006 *''Ratchet: Deadlocked (PS2) 2005 *Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile'' (Mobile) 2005 *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' (PSP/PS2) 2007 *''Secret Agent Clank'' (PSP/PS2/PSVita) 2008 *''Ratchet & Clank: Clone Home''- Cancelled (Mobile) 2006 *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools Of Destruction'' (PS3) 2007 *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty'' (PSN) 2008 *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time'' (PS3) 2009 *''Playstation Move Heroes'' (PS3) 2011 *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' (PS3/PSN) 2011 *''Ratchet & Clank Collection'' (PS3/PSN) 2012 *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' (PS3/PSVita) 2012 *''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus'' (PS3) 2013 Comics *''Ratchet & Clank (comic series) 2010 - 2011 *''Ratchet & Clank ''(manga series) 2005 - 2008 '''Film' *''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) 2015 References